Resident Evil- Worlds End
by anhussain
Summary: After the war in China, Leon and Sherry are thrown into the battle field within the Middle East, and very quickly discover a new virus that they have never experienced before. On the hunt for the seller of this new strain, little do they know how close the answers truly lie.


**Hello everyone! It has been too long yet felt like yesterday when I finished the Raccoon City story. As promised, here is the sequel. Better late than never and as always, your input is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Shouted the militant as he darted towards Leon with every intent of disintegrating the American infidel.

"Son of a bitch!" Screams Leon as he leaps back, shooting the last round of his ammunition, landing the last bullet in the head of his assailant.

 _Better not stick around in case it still goes off._ Leon holster his gun and has the combat knife at the ready. Walking away from what could have been a tragic scene, he creeps along the walls, alert of any more unwanted threats.

 _Where's Sherry, we should have met up by now._

Following the burning ruble down the deserted street, Leon pulls out his GPS and sees that he isn't too far from the drop point of where Sherry and he were supposed to rendezvous.

"Just gonna have to go there and wait."

Picking up the pace, Leon's uneasiness continues to grow bolder as he continues his journey, not from the many lifeless corpses scattered around the streets, or growing number of combatants that seems to pop up at a moment's notice. But the eerie silence that blankets the carnage around him. Not a stir nor sound catches his attention and a feeling of dread continues to send spasms throughout his muscles. _Almost there, c'mon._

Appraoching a sharp corner, Leon hugs the wall tight and peeks over, and sees nothing that will threaten his life. Cautiously, he tip toes into a clearing, scoping out all possible vantage points for snipers and areas of cover for himself. Slowing down his breathing, he senses trouble nearby but the environment continues its illusion of safety. Not wanting to be caught off gaurd, Leon spots a platform that he can hoist himself on and starts running toward it.

Leaping on top of a crate and using the momentum, Leon runs up the side wall of the platform, grabbing the edge and effortlessly pulls himself up. Satisfied with the cover and vantage point, Leon lies down onto his stomach and waits for Sherry's arrival. They promised each other that if they ever get separated, they would meet at this location because it was already cleaned out of militants and other creatures of the night.

Gunshots fired in the distance, Leon holds his breath as the gun fire draws closer.

"Shit!"

 _That's Sherry's voice!_ Without hesitation, Leon sprints toward the gun fight.

Getting closer, the smell of gun powder grows more pungent.

"Sherry!" Leon shouts, hoping for an answer.

"Leon? Leon help me, I'm out of ammo!"

Hiding behind a wall, Leon peers over and sees Sherry on the other side of a small mosque, fighting off a militant who is trying to eat her face, while his friend clumsily reloads his AK-47 but seems to be stuck inserting the ammunition. Darting towards the militant with the AK, Leon slits his throat from behind, unbeknownst to the one fighting with Sherry.

In another smooth motion, he inserts the blade into the mad man's skull, instantly killing him. Wiping off the blade from the dead man's raggedy clothes, Leon holsters it and picks Sherry up on her feet.

"Are you ok?!"

Noticing the blotch of blood on her shoulder, Leon looks at Sherry who waves off his concerns and shows that it's already healed. "Still hurts though."

Leon walks back to retrieve the AK and notices the magazine was inserted backwards. _Lucky for us he was an idiot_.

Looking down at the body, Leon regrets the thought and sees a young innocent face looking back at him, the poor soul was only a teenage boy.

"Damn."

Kneeling down, he closes the eyelids shut and covers the face with the boys scarf. Sherry sighs at the gruesome sight and reloads her weapon with the ammunition she found from her attacker. "Didn't think we would be thrown in on the action right away did ya?"

Leon chuckles at their misfortune, "not even five minutes in this country and we get into the thick of it all. It's China all over again. At least we landed this time."

 **4 Hours Earlier**

Leon and Sherry arrived within Damascus with an armed escort earlier that evening. Being taken straight to the Sheraton, still one of the safest places in town. Their assignment follows more on a covert operation and they're cover is two American journalists capturing the travesty that has befallen Syria.

After the civil war has erupted, growing interest from other countries have invested more cash flow into the militants' hands. More and more anti-government groups populate around the country, fighting a battle that many of them don't understand. With the increasing violence, the means to combat this growing hatred has also become bloody and pretty soon, all sides from all walks of life are fighting.

Only recently, after the battle in China, biological weapons have been unleashed within the borders of Syria, and anyone with monetary power can get their hands on a virus of their choosing. The once historic lands have become an incubus for a viral infestation of every kind imaginable, creating new mutations never before seen.

Leon and Sherry have been assigned to document the new breeds of viruses and find out the source of the supply market. There is an unknown seller who continues to sell and they need to be stopped.

Walking into the lobby of the Sheraton, Leon and Sherry are amazed that with so much destruction happening outside, the inside of the hotel still maintains its prestigious condition. There are luxurious sofas placed throughout the lobby, with questionable patrons enjoying their comforts. Large crystal chandeliers hang from the marble ceiling, illuminating the rich tapestry and expensive paintings that hang on the walls.

The two Americans stand out as they walk toward the front desk, and draw unwanted attention to themselves.

"Let's just check in and get to the rooms before we get shot." Whispers Leon and Sherry nods in agreement.

They pick up the pace and approach the front desk, greeted by a woman who is much younger than what her face portrays.

"Welcome to the Sheraton, do you have a reservation?" Leon hands her his credit card,

"Yes, two rooms under Kennedy."

She takes the card and runs it through the machine, generating his reservation,

"I am sorry Mr. Kennedy, but it looks like we only have one room for you, the other isn't available anymore."

Trying to recover from the verbal slap in his face, Leon tries to argue but the clerk beats him to it.

"There aren't any rooms available and there is no other hotel around town that will guarantee your safety like we do. If you do not like it then you don't have to stay here."

Sherry slams the counter, "why was my room taken away?"

The clerk doesn't acknowledge Sherry's presence.

"We had to take the room because one of our most valued guest brought a large party and needed an extra room. They already paid double for the room as well."

Still at a loss for words, Leon looks at Sherry who realizes that she will be sleeping with Leon and blushes profusely. _No Sherry, I'll sleep on the floor._

Giving out a sigh of frustration, Leon looks back at the teller and she seems to be unfazed from the mini drama performed in front of her.

"Ok, I'll take the room."

Defeated, Leon takes back his card and is given two key cards within a small envelope that says, 119.

"The elevator is behind you and it is on the first floor. Enjoy your stay here at the Sheraton."

Sherry snatches the keys and stomps off toward the elevator with Leon trailing behind.

Standing by the elevator, waiting for its arrival, Sherry continues to fume over the loss of a room and the lack of privacy between her and Leon. Standing next to them, a tall gentlemen wearing traditional Arabic clothing, looms close within their personal space and Sherry shuffles slightly out of the way, wanting to enjoy the little time left of her personal bubble.

The elevator doors open and the Americans shuffle in, making room for the tall guest. "Sir are you going up?" Inquires Leon.

The ominous guest doesn't respond, only staring deeply into Leon's soul.

The elevator doors start to close, "he knows you are here. Stay tonight and you will experience a fate worse than death." Whispers the abysmal man before the doors clank shut.

"WHAT?!" Barks Sherry as Leon hits the open doors button but to no luck, they start their ascent to the next floor.

Walking to their room, Leon tried to run downstairs to find the mysterious man, but he vanished without a trace.

"Leon, do you think he knows who the seller is?" Pondered Sherry. Leon didn't respond, he is too preoccupied within his own thoughts.

 _He probably knows who the seller is. Damn, should have been quicker with the doors. What did he mean a fate worse than death?_

Regretting opening up the flood gates of all the torturous ways to go, Leon stops in front of their room.

"119, here we are."

Sherry inserts the key card and is welcomed by a green light, gaining access to their home away from home.

"You gotta be shitting me?"

Sherry grumbles as she slowly walks into the tiny room. Not even two steps, and they are already near the bed, with the restroom right across. The queen size bed takes up half of the room. To the right of the bed is the closest that could fit a pair of small shirts and pants.

"Well, I got the right side of the bed." Announces Leon as he throws his bag onto the bed, and makes his way toward the window.

Opening the curtains, the breath taking cemented scenery of the parking lot lights illuminates the room, and a stray dog paints a nearby patch of grass with a brown portrait.

"At least we got a view." Jokes Leon, and unamused to his sense of humor, Sherry stomps into the restroom.

"Son of a bitch! They didn't even flush!"

Exclaims the young woman as she flushes the royal porcelain and all its treasures. Leon can't help but laugh at his partner's frustration.

Sitting on the bed, Leon relaxes a little and waits for Sherry to calm down before they discuss their first plan of action. Walking out, Sherry throws her bag onto the bed and rummages through it. Pulling out her pistol, she checks the ammunition and holsters it behind her back.

One of the pains of a covert mission is the lack of weapons that could be carried.

"Alright Leon, what's first?"

Leon pulls out his shoulder holster and begins his checks on his pistol as well before securing it. He also pulls out his combat knife, which has saved his life on countless occasions and secures to his belt, behind his back.

"First thing we need to do is find out who that man was and see if we can find him. As of now, he is our only lead."

"HIIIISSSSSSSS..."

A sudden audible hissing sound interrupts their mission planning and a strange odor disseminates throughout the room.

"Shit!"

Darting toward the door, Sherry struggles to get the door open, "Leon it won't open, we're locked!"

Without skipping a beat, Leon pulls out his knife and readying the butt of his handle, smashes the window. They both jump out and gulp in fresh desert air.

"We need to get out of here."

Hearing shouts and screams beyond the parking lot wall, Leon and Sherry ready their firearms and get cover behind an old white Peugeot. Covering the front, Sherry covers the rear, incase another guest decides to take the quick way out of the hotel.

"Let's go."

Moving toward the commotion, Leon finds a hole in the wall and crouches near it. Sherry takes the cue and peeks underneath before crawling forward. Seeing it clear, she crawls though and announces its safety. Leon follows suit and is next to his partner.

"Where did they all go?" She asks, and is answered instantaneously.

Gunshots roar up ahead and the two take cover, but soon realize the shots weren't fired at them. Looking over, they see a few hooded men shooting toward the rooftops, shouting unintelligible words.

Out of ammo, they quickly try to reload.

Leon looks up at the window they were shooting at and sees darkness.

Very faintly, however, he sees a pair of red snakelike eyes, and to his astonishment, they are looking at him and Sherry. A familiar feeling resonates with Leon, a feeling he hasn't felt since Raccoon City.

Fully reloaded, the two men continue spraying the window with bullets.

When suddenly, they stop.

Dropping their guns, they start screaming, while clutching their heads they fall to their knees and continue to scream the language of death.

Leon runs over, "hey! Are you guys ok?"

Kneeling down, Leon is transfixed on their eyes. Shifting in a variety of colors, Leon is hypnotized by the agonizing beauty, unable to look away at the gruesome transformation.

A rich magenta replaces one man, while a fiery red replaces the other and the screaming abruptly stops.

Looking deep within their eyes, he sees a hatred he has never experienced before. Before with the other viruses, they were acting out on enhanced instinct to kill and survive. But this, this is a deep hatred not for survival, a pleasurable hatred to see the world burn, along with them in it.

"Leon!"

Sherry shouts, bringing him back to reality as the second man has his AK pointed at Leon, about to fire. A gun shot echoes in the vicinity…

Closing his eyes, Leon gives out a sigh as the man behind him drops dead from the head shot.

Another gunshot erupts and Leon ends the man before him.

"What happened to them?" Leon stands up, unable to find a way to explain to Sherry what he just experienced…

"There's a new virus..."


End file.
